


Ever Again

by deantheangel



Series: Hamilton Shorts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Baking, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, but in a cute way, general cuteness, kinda creeper john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantheangel/pseuds/deantheangel
Summary: When he drew, John often felt compelled to draw Alex.





	

John was minding his own business in his and Alex’s bedroom. Alex had insisted he could make great cookies without his boyfriend’s help. John found himself banished to the bedroom. Trying his best not to die of boredom, he turned on some music and started drawing.

When he drew, John often felt compelled to draw Alex. Even when they weren’t dating, he would catch himself doing absentminded sketches of Alex’s hands when he was writing, his hair in a sloppy ponytail, his face captured in an everlasting laugh. There was a box somewhere with 3 or 4 sketchbooks filled with him. Alex hadn’t seen them (that John knew), and hopefully wouldn’t.

He’d just finished Alex’s eyes when he heard a scream.

Without hesitation, he dropped his sketchpad and pencil. He almost tripped over the clothes he and Alex had strewn across the room, but he kept going. “Alex?” John ran into the kitchen door. Slamming the door open, he skidded in and stopped. “Alex!”

Alex and the floor and the counter near him were covered in flour. There was a bowl with ingredients in his hand (also covered in flour) and a guilty look on his face. “Hey John…”

He leaned against the wall and took some deep breaths. “I was terrified. Oh my gosh, Alex, you scared the shit out of me!!” Alex stood up and walked over to where John was. 

“I'm sorry, babe. I'm fine. I dropped the flour bowl onto the floor and it startled me and I screamed and I shouldn't've and I'm really sorry and-”

John cut off his boyfriend's rant with a short kiss. “You, my love, are forbidden from making cookies alone,” he kissed Alex on the cheek, “ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my writing tumblr, which i barely use anymore whoops. still, you can check it out. @baguettewithham


End file.
